As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-264929, it has been known in the art to perform an engine idling stop control process when a vehicle is braked to a vehicle speed of zero and a throttle opening of the vehicle is fully closed. Thereafter, when the vehicle is no longer braked, the engine idling stop control process is cancelled and the engine is restarted.